Fox and The Prince
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Ok, Sasuke and Naruto are princes and they are going to be married to bring peace to their palaces. But what happenes when Naruto is cursed by an evil wizard? More summary inside...warning Yaoi in later chaps...and heroics. Complete
1. Gay princes?

Ok this is a parody, I forgot the title but its about a prince and a princess who fall in love but the princess is changed into a swan and is being tormented by some wizard. But this is going to be slightly different, the princess in this story is a boy and he'll be turned into a fox. wink 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a far off kingdom, the prince, Sasuke Uchiha, waited for a long time rival from another kingdom. Unfortunately, he was waiting for this person because, Sasuke was going to marry them. He tried to get out of this marriage a few times, but each time he failed, even with his brother's help. And his brother was the king for god's sake!

" Sasuke-sama, he's here." A servant named Kakashi said.

The Uchiha sighed.

" Bring him in." He said.

Kakashi nodded. Then he walked over to a large wooden door. He opened the door.

" Introducing, Lord Minato Namikaze , Lady Kushina Uzumaki, and Lord Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi announced.

" Sasuke-kun." Itachi said getting off his thrown. " be nice to Naruto-san, he's the only way our kingdoms can have peace."

" But Nii-san I don't want to marry a boy!" Sasuke said.

" No buts Sasuke, I would marry him but I'm too old and not gay." Itachi said, " You know that. And besides, you're lucky that you found another prince who would be gay with you."

Sasuke sighed, he knew Itachi was right.

As soon as the raven haired boy looked away from Itachi, he saw them. They were entering the castle. But the one he wouldn't stop starring at was Naruto. He had really matured since they last saw each other. His blonde hair was slightly spiked, and his eyes were blue and deep like the ocean. Sasuke forgot all of his protest as soon as those perfect eye raised to look at him.

" Go to him, Sasuke." Itachi said giving him a slight push.

Sasuke stumbled slightly and walked over to Naruto. Minato gave his son a slight nudge and Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

" Naruto-san, its been a long time." Sasuke said taking the blonde's hand, he kissed it and Naruto's whiskered cheeks turned a light pink.

" Welcome to our humble castle," Itachi said walking up to them.

" Thank you for inviting us Itachi-kun." Kushina said. " I love what you've done since your father's disappearance."

Itachi smiled.

" Thank you my lady." Itachi said.

The band started playing music and other royal families that had already got there started to dance and talk.

" May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded, the redness of his cheeks increasing in shade.

" Minato-san, I hope you don't mind if I steal a dance from your wife." Itachi said.

" Not at all Itachi-kun." Minato said, " I think I'll go talk to the Yamanaka's. Especially since Naruto turned down their daughter's advances so bluntly."

" Oh I know, same thing goes for Sasuke and the Haruno's, Sasuke turned down that girl so fast, they didn't know what to do." Itachi said.

Itachi grabbed Kushina's delicate hand and they began to dance as Minato went over to the Haruno's.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka watched as Sasuke and Naruto danced. Sakura had asked to marry Sasuke a little less than a month ago and Sasuke turned her down by saying, and I quote ; " Sorry, I'm gay."

Ino on the other hand asked Naruto to marry her about four months ago and he replied; " I can't, I like penis."

Both girls glared at the men who turned them down.

" I can't believe they're going to marry each other instead of us." Ino said.

" I know! Any guy would kill for us." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. " Know what we should do you Pig?"

" What Billboard brow." Ino said.

" We should break them up."

Ino smiled.

" Good idea." Ino said.

Ino and Sakura slowly approached Naruto and Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, " Will you dance with me?"

" Yeah Naruto-kun," Ino said, " Will you dance with me?"

Both boys sighed and let go of each other. Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's. Then they were off.

" Naruto-kun, what makes you so attracted to Sasuke?" Ino asked, " He's not even that great looking."

" You know Ino-Chan, petty and jealously aren't exactly cute on you." Naruto said.

" Sasuke-kun, why Naruto-san?" Sakura asked, " Why not me?''

" Because Sakura-Chan, I find girls annoying and stupid." Sasuke replied coldly.

As soon as Naruto and Ino got close enough, Sasuke and Naruto grabbed each others hands and left Sakura and Ino. Let's just say both girls were a little beyond furious.

" God, Ino is a pain." Naruto said.

" So is Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sasuke leaned in closer to try and give the blonde a kiss on his whiskered cheek but Sakura yelled something and Naruto moved his head slightly and Sasuke's lips smashed against his. They stopped for a moment. Then Naruto began to gently rub his tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip. The raven opened his mouth letting the blonde's tongue enter. They kissed like that for what seemed like forever. Then someone clearing their throat made them break the kiss.

" Itachi." Sasuke murmured.

" Sasuke, already kissing?" Itachi said playfully.

They both blushed.

" Awe you're such a cute couple." Kushina said.

This made Naruto blush even more.

Then the front door swung open. A rush of cold, night air filled the room, making everyone shiver. A figure walked into the Party. Itachi frowned and placed and a hand on his sword. Then a horrible laugh filled the air.

" Orochimaru," Itachi whispered.

It had been speculated that Orochimaru had been behind the king's disappearance, but no one could get any evidence.

" Itachi-kun, how rude of you not to send me an invitation." Orochimaru said walking closer to Itachi.

" Leave Orochimaru, no one desires your presence." Itachi said calmly.

The snake man laughed at Itachi's comment.

" Silly Itachi-kun." he said, " Still blaming me for your father's disappearance."

Sasuke tensed as he got even closer to Itachi. The scary snake man saw this and smirked.

Orochimaru's face was mere inches from Itachi's. Then older man laughed and backed away from Itachi.

" Oh, Itachi-kun," He said. " I will see you later."

Then Orochimaru disappeared.

Everyone was silent for awhile, until Itachi spoke.

" Why is everyone so down?" Itachi asked. " Come on people it's a party."

The mood of the party returned to normal. And after hours of dancing, talking, and drunken singing, the party began to die down.

Minato walked over to his son and wife.

" We must get going." He said, " it's a long trip home."

" You can stay here tonight and leave in the morning." Itachi offered.

" No thanks Itachi-kun,"

" father please?" Naruto asked.

" Sorry son."

Naruto frowned. Then Sasuke kissed his lips gently.

" I love you." he said.

The blonde's cheeks turned adorably pink again.

" Are you ready to leave Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded.

" Good bye Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto whispered.

The three of them left the castle. And Sasuke couldn't help but feel part of himself leave with them.

" Itachi." Sasuke said.

" Yes otouto." Itachi said.

" I really love Naruto."

" I know."

Naruto sat in the back of his family's carriage. He was missing Sasuke. Then the blonde was ripped out of his thoughts by the carriage coming to a sharp halt.

Minato got out of the carriage to see what was the matter. He was gone for a long time. Kushina began to get worried.

" Naruto-kun stay here." She said getting out of the carriage.

Five minutes passed and Naruto decided to look outside. He popped his head out briefly, and when he saw no sign of his parents, he stepped out.

" Mom? Dad?" He yelled.

An evil familiar laugh filled the cold air.

" Poor Naruto-kun." A voice said.

" Who's there?" Naruto yelled.

Then everything around Naruto went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

HI! CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE MISTERIOUS PERSON IS?

YOU PROBABLY CAN AND STUFF BUT WHATEVA.

I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAP 1

HITOKO-SAMA


	2. Fox by day human at midnight

Ok here is chapter 2 of The fox and The prince. 

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had spoken to Naruto. The Uchiha was worried, what if something happened? What if Naruto was attacked? What if Naruto didn't love him anymore? All this had raced through Sasuke's head as Itachi approached him, very slowly.

" Sasuke." He said, " They found Naruto's carriage, but there was no sign of anyone."

" Do you think he might be alive?" Sasuke asked.

" Probably. He's most likely alive because he's the heir to the Uzumaki Kingdom and someone is keeping him alive so they can marry him and take control over the palace."

" Gee thanks for that thought there Itachi." Sasuke said sarcastically.

" Hey you're the one who asked." Itachi said, " Sasuke do you want to go looking for him?"

Sasuke nodded.

" Hmm, maybe you should go looking for him tomorrow." Itachi said, " It's almost dark out."

" You never know," Sasuke said, " If Naruto was kidnapped, the person might only let him out at night."

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke got off his bed.

" I will find him, Itachi." Sasuke said, " Dead or alive."

Sasuke had been searching around the area where they found the carriage for a few hours. He was looking for any clues to his lover's disappearance.

" This is hopeless," Sasuke thought as he sat on the ground.

The Uchiha sighed and stretched his arms. While his left hand was in the air, it brushed up against something soft. Sasuke looked up and a drop of liquid landed right on the tip of his nose. The raven haired boy wiped his nose and looked up again and then back at his hand. Blood. It was all over the trees and grass. Even though it had been two weeks the blood still covered the area. It barely ever rained.

Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Naruto's parents were draped over the tree branches, their bodies cover in blood. In Kushina's hand was a lock of black hair. It was long. Sasuke removed it gently from her hand, trying not to get blood on himself.

" I bet Itachi will know who this is from."

Sasuke returned to the palace and showed Itachi the hair.

" There's only one person who this hair could belong to," Itachi said clenching his hand, " I'm sorry Sasuke but I think Orochimaru has Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Why would he want Naruto?

" Do you think Orochimaru is using Naruto as bait to get to me?" Sasuke asked.

" That could be it," Itachi said, " But he wouldn't go through the trouble of catching Naruto just to get to you. He must want Naruto for some reason."

Sasuke nodded.

" Most likely he's getting revenge against me, by hurting the closest person to me."

Sasuke nodded again.

" Do you think Naruto is alive?" Sasuke asked, tears threatening to fall.

" Yes, but Orochimaru is probably brainwashing him or using a spell on him so we can't find him before they get married." Itachi said.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Naruto and Orochimaru getting married.

" Otouto, will you go again?" Itachi asked.

" Yes."

Sasuke left the castle a little before 11:15 P.M. He raced down the path and came to a grassless, dirt covered open area. A fox sat almost perfectly in the middle. Sasuke, intrigued by this sight, hid behind a tree and watched the fox. A few minutes later the large clock tower began to ring, signaling it was midnight. Sasuke thought about leaving when the clouds that covered the moon disappeared. The moon shined brightly, then something weird happened. The beam was almost landing on the fox. The Uchiha realized it was, the moon was shinning right on the fox. The animal's fur began to sparkle, and it's whole body began to glow. Before Sasuke knew it a man was standing before him.

" Naruto!?" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto turned his head to the direction of the noise. Sasuke stepped out of the darkness.

" Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled, running over to his love.

The Uchiha embraced Naruto. Tears ran down Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

" Sasuke, I thought I'd never see you again." Naruto said in between sobs.

" Me too." Sasuke said kissing the blonde boy on the cheek.

Naruto stopped crying for a moment and perked up.

" Sasuke," Naruto whispered. " Go now!"

" Why." Sasuke whispered back.

" He's coming for me."

Sasuke tensed and hugged the fox boy tighter. He kissed Naruto on the lips.

" I promise I'll come back for you." Sasuke whispered.

" I'll be here everyday at midnight." Naruto whispered kissing Sasuke on the lips again.

" I love you."

" I love you too."

Sasuke disappeared behind a tree. Then a moment later Orochimaru appeared a smile on his face. Naruto frowned and glared at the snake man.

" Awe what's wrong Kitsune?" Orochimaru said wrapping his arms around Naruto.

Naruto shifted. He hated Orochimaru's touches.

" Let go of me." Naruto said with anger in his voice.

" Why should I?" Orochimaru said tightening his grip. " Don't want you running away again do I?"

Naruto began to thrash around.

" LET ME GO!" He commanded.

Orochimaru slapped Naruto in the face and grabbed his wrists.

" Listen to me Naruto-kun. If you want your experience with me to be pleasurable, I suggest you start loving me." Orochimaru said pulling Naruto into his chest.

The blonde boy spit in Orochimaru's face.

" I'll never love you, I'd rather be a fox for the rest of my life!" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru started to laugh.

" You'll never escape from me." Orochimaru said, " And if you try to, you will be a fox for the rest of your pitiful life. I'll make sure of it."

Naruto gulped. Then his body felt weak.

" Your time as a human is nearly over." Orochimaru said supporting the blonde's body.

Naruto began to pant harshly. Orochimaru took advantage of the weakened boy and kissed him. Then the clock tower tolled one and Naruto returned to his previous fox form.

" Until tomorrow," Orochimaru said walking away.

Sasuke reappeared from behind the tree and picked up Naruto's gentle form. The fox looked at the Uchiha lovingly and licked his face.

" What has he done to you?" Sasuke asked, the sorrow noticeable in his soft voice.

Naruto whimpered. He was unable to communicate in his animal form.

" Naruto do you want to come back with me tonight?"

The fox shook his head.

" Why not?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes wanting to tell his lover everything, but couldn't.

" Naruto I'll come back tomorrow. Will you explain everything then?"

The fox nodded.

Sasuke kissed the fox gently before setting him down. The Uchiha disappeared.

Unknowing to Naruto or Sasuke, Orochimaru was watching.

" So, the Uchiha has found his lover has he? We can't have him ruining my plan now can we?" Orochimaru said stepping out of a shadow.

He was now standing centimeters from Naruto's fox form. The fox whimpered as Orochimaru picked him up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR NOTES:

FREAKIN ORO-CHAN,HE'S A JERK!

Orochimaru: Hmm, why am I always raping Naruto in your fanfics?

Me: cause your evil!

Naruto: I hate being raped by creepy snake men!!! Especially Oro-Chan!

Me: -gives Naruto a hug- I know but at least Sasuke saves you each time.

Sasuke: That's because he's mine.

Me: I hope you like this chapter!

Sasuke: That was HITOKO-SAMA!

Me: that's my line TEME!!


	3. Plan after plan

Gomenasai, I know its taken me a long time to update this story but I finally got I done . 

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru placed Naruto's fox body in a cage.

" If Sasuke wants you so much he come for you." Orochimaru said sitting in a chair close to the cage.

Naruto growled at him.

" Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled, " Get in here!"

A young man ran into the room.

" Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said bowing.

" How do you feel about replacing someone?"

Kabuto smiled, he knew the true meaning of his words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sasuke's castle.

" ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi stumbled out of his room, half asleep, to see what all the commotion was about.

" Sasuke," Itachi said in a slight daze. " It's late, go to sleep."

" I can't!" Sasuke said.

" Why not?" Itachi asked.

" I found him!"

Itachi's eyes went wide.

" Where is he?" Itachi asked, " Is he alright?"

" Yes." Sasuke replied, " He was captured by Orochimaru and turned into a fox."

Itachi was silent, trying to comprehend his otouto talking to a fox.

" You talked to a fox?" Itachi finally asked.

" No, he turns into a human at midnight."

" Where is he now?"

Sasuke shrugged. Itachi thought for a moment.

" Orochimaru didn't see you?"

" I don't think he did."

Itachi thought some more.

" Tomorrow at midnight, your going back again right?"

The younger Uchiha nodded.

" I'll go with you," Itachi said, " so this time tomorrow night, we'll have a Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day...

" What do you mean you forgot we had a party tonight?!" Sasuke asked Itachi as he sat down in his thrown.

" Sorry Sasuke I completely forgot."

" But what about Naruto!"

" If you can sneak out of here without anyone noticing, then go get him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Orochimaru's hideout.

" Oh Kabuto this has got to be my greatest plan ever." Orochimaru said mixing colorful liquids together.

" This is pretty genius." Kabuto said admiring himself in a mirror. " But do you think they'll be able to tell the difference?"

" I highly doubt it. And besides, when they do it'll be to late and Naruto will be mine."

" Shall I go now?"

Orochimaru nodded.

Kabuto left the hideout and entered a carriage going to the Uchiha party.

" Kabuto really does look like you with that potion I created." Orochimaru said reaching his hand out to pet Naruto.

The fox flinched at the unwanted touch.

" Awe, what's wrong? Still hate me for this?"

Naruto nodded.

" As soon as this potion is done, my dear little fox, you will love me."

Naruto whimpered, but then he got an idea. He moved toward Orochimaru and started to snuggle the scary snake man.

" Are you realizing that this is a hopeless situation, and starting to love me?" Orochimaru asked rubbing the fox gently.

Naruto began to purr lovingly. His plan about to unfold. Naruto got extremely close to Orochimaru's face and scratched it. As Orochimaru gasped in pain, Naruto jumped off the desk and bounded graceful out the door to arrive at the carriage right before it took off. Orochimaru ran out, he saw the fox sitting perfectly on the back of the carriage.

" Damnit!" Orochimaru yelled. " He tricked me."

Orochimaru wiped some of the blood off his face.

" I'll get you Kitsune." Orochimaru muttered walking back into the hideout.

He went to the desk where he had been mixing those colorful chemicals and grabbed the vile that was dark purple. He slid a cork in so it wouldn't spill and left the hideout.

" Like a said before Kitsune, it'll be too late when everyone realizes that Kabuto is posing as you."

Orochimaru began to laugh. Then he opened a scroll and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Uchiha castle.

Sasuke was standing around, worried. Itachi had noticed his Otouto's restlessness and went over to him.

" Sasuke calm down." Itachi said.

" Aniki I can't, I'm so worried about him." Sasuke said.

Then the door flung open to reveal a little blonde boy.

" Naruto?!" Both Uchiha's said in unison.

Sasuke ran to the blonde.

" Naruto, how do you escape?" Sasuke asked his lover.

" It wasn't easy." Naruto said rubbing his head.

Naruto explained in how he escaped to Sasuke. The Uchiha was just so happy to have to blonde back that he barely paid any attention.

" Naruto I'm so happy you're here." The Uchiha said.

Naruto smiled.

"_ I bet if I was Naruto, I'd be happy to be here as well_." Kabuto thought.

Kabuto couldn't believe that he had made his way in here with getting caught. And that Sasuke hadn't suspected a thing. Orochimaru was right this was going to be easy.

The fox version of Naruto was watching Sasuke and Kabuto through a low window. The fur on his back was standing up with anger.

"_How can Sasuke be so stupid?" _Naruto thought pacing the window sill.

He glanced at a clock in the room.

" _10 o'clock_." He thought, " _Two hours till I change back_."

" There you are." Orochimaru said coming close to Naruto.

The fox jumped off the window sill and started running for it.

" Come back here you little bastard!" Orochimaru yelled.

Naruto ran behind a tree and panted gently.

" Naruto, where are you? Come here Kitsune, I won't hurt you."

Naruto stayed completely silent as Orochimaru passed the tree he was hiding behind. When the foot steps were gone, Naruto came out from behind the tree and looked around.

" Naruto." A voice said.

The little fox looked up to see, Itachi. Naruto jumped with joy into the older Uchiha's arms.

" So my suspicion was correct, that wasn't the real you." Itachi said rubbing the fox.

Naruto nodded.

" Well it looks like we're going to have to tell Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is why Itachi is the king. He's so smart...and smexy!

Naruto: How long am I going to be a fox?  
Me: Till I say you can be human again.  
Oro-Chan: I can't believe Naruto mutilated my perfect face.  
Me and Naruto: ...  
Me: your not pretty Oro-Chan, personally I think your face can kill a 2yr-old with pure ugliness.  
Oro-Chan: Your just jealous.  
Me: Keep telling yourself that Oro-Chan.

HITOKO-SAMA


	4. 15 minutes and you'll be mine

**Gomenasai about waiting for like 2 weeks for the update '  
I was writing another fanfic. Revenge is sweet.  
ENJOY**! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru began to get distressed when he couldn't find Naruto after a few minutes.

" He couldn't have gone that far." Orochimaru thought.

He looked around for a few more minutes and then a thought hit him.

_" He didn't go inside? Did he?"_ Orochimaru thought. "_ Damnit. Well even if he did no one would recognize him."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi opened the castle door, Naruto following after him. They saw a horrifying sight. Sasuke was kissing the imposter. Naruto felt his heart sink. He felt something wet slide down his fur. Tears.

_" Sasuke NO! How could you not see through this?"_ Naruto thought.

Feeling completely distraught, Naruto, left the castle. Itachi swung around watching the fox leave.

" NO, Naruto don't go!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked over at his brother, who was yelling at the door.

" Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in complete confusion.

" Yeah, what's wrong." The imposter asked.

Itachi walked over to them. He punched Naruto's double straight in the face. He fell back and hit the floor hard. Sasuke gasped.

" Itachi why would you do something like this?" Sasuke said, the rage inside him boiling.

" Its not him, it not the real Naruto." Itachi said.

Sasuke was confused.

" I'm sorry Sasuke but you just scared away the actual Naruto." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked down at the imposter. Anger ripped through all of his pores.

" WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?!" Sasuke yelled.

The imposter stood up.

" I am but a lowly distraction. I was sent by Orochimaru to make sure everything went according to plan. It didn't." The imposter said. " Soon the potion on me will wear off and you will see my true face, but by that time it'll be already too late. Orochimaru will have his prize."

Sasuke began to grit his teeth.

" How long?" Itachi asked.

The imposter looked at the clock.

" I'd say about 25 minutes," He said. " Midnight, on the dot."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other.

" Itachi watch him, I'm going after Orochimaru." Sasuke said to Itachi.

The oldest Uchiha nodded.

" Be careful otouto." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and ran out of the Castle.

" And now what should I do with you?" Itachi asked.

" Hmm, I'm not sure." He answered, " Its Kabuto, by the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran almost blindly through the woods and ended up at the feet of someone he didn't want to see at all.

" There you are Kitsune," Orochimaru said reaching out for Naruto.

This time Naruto didn't fight. What was the point? Sasuke couldn't even distinguish the difference between himself and Kabuto.

" Your not going to fight me?" Orochimaru asked, " Good, your cooperation will make everything easier."

Naruto nodded.

" Now my dearest Kitsune, we just have to wait till you have to you turn back into a human."

The fox lowered its head.

_" Sasuke, I'm so sorry."_ Naruto thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke raced through the thick woods. He was looking everywhere.

_" Naruto, damnit, where are you!"_ Sasuke thought.

He passed a tree and spied some orange hair. He stopped.

_" Naruto has passed by recently."_ The Uchiha thought.

Sasuke knew he was almost out of time. The bell was going to toll midnight soon. He needed to find Naruto now.

"_ Damnit I'll never find him in time!"_ Sasuke thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru sat on tree branch, petting his sad fox.

" Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll love me soon enough." Orochimaru said.

Naruto grunted.

" I'll make you forget all about Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

_" But I don't want to forget about him."_ Naruto thought. _" I love him."_

The bell finally tolled Midnight. Naruto turned back into a human. He was sitting on Orochimaru's lap. The scary snake man laughed.

" Ah, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said, " Soon."

A few stray tears fell from Naruto's eyes and rolled off his cheeks. This made Orochimaru laugh harder. He licked the salty tears off his cheeks.

" You taste like sweet, sweet, sorrow." The snake man said.

Then Orochimaru pulled out the vile from earlier. He handed it to Naruto.

" Drink this and with in 15 minutes of consumption you will kiss me." Orochimaru explained. " This will make you love me, no matter what."

Naruto pulled the cork out of the vile. Orochimaru watched in anticipation as Naruto moved the vile to his lips. He sipped it slightly getting used to its bitter flavor. Then he drank the entire vile. Naruto dropped the vile, the glass broke as it hit the ground.

" Now we wait." Orochimaru said.

Naruto felt a strange reaction to the concoction in the vile. His limbs went limp and weak. His heart rate increased and he began to sweat.

" Hehehe, seems like your having the right reaction to the potion." Orochimaru said, " It is also canceling out my fox potion."

_" At least I won't be a fox anymore."_ Naruto thought as his mind went blank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke began to panic. It was passed midnight and he still had no signs of Naruto.

" Where the hell are you." Sasuke thought.

He stopped in front of a tree and heard a slight sound. He shot his head in the direction. He saw Orochimaru and Naruto sitting on a tree. Sasuke snuck in closer.

" Drink this and with in 15 minutes of consumption you will kiss me." Orochimaru explained. " This will make you love me, no matter what."

Sasuke gasped slightly as Naruto removed the cork and drank the liquid. As soon as Naruto's body fell limp, Sasuke knew he would have about 15 minutes to kill Orochimaru. It was going to be an extremely difficult situation. The Uchiha gulped. He pulled out a sword.

" _Naruto, I'm coming for you."_ Sasuke thought as he jumped out of the shadows.

" Orochimaru, I have come to get back what is mine!" The Uchiha said bravely.

The snake man looked down at the pesky man. A chuckle escaped his lips. Sasuke frowned in disapproval. Orochimaru moved from the tree to the ground with ease.

" Poor little Uchiha brat," Orochimaru said, " You'll never get Naruto back, in fact you won't even live to see the sunrise."

" Do you think I'm afraid of your threats?" Sasuke asked, " I'll do anything to get Naruto back!"

" Well Uchiha, you have one mighty obstacle in your way." Orochimaru said as he removed his sword from it's sheath.

" Come at me!" Sasuke said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah I hate myself, ending it at somewhere so intense! Well I hope you liked this chapter.

Naruto: HURRAY! I'm not a fox anymore!  
Me: Yeah, happy now?  
Naruto: No, because if Orochimaru kisses me, I'll love him!  
Me: Yep.  
Sasuke: No need to fear Sasuke-kun is here.  
Me: You're gay...This was HITOKO-SAMA  
Sasuke: I hate you.


	5. I'll fight you for him

**Ok this might be it...the last chapter to the Fox and the Prince, it so close I can taste it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glared at the man who had caused his blond little lover so much misery in such a short time.

" What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" He asked. " Afraid?"

They'd be locked in battle for at least ten minutes. It had mostly gone Orochimaru's way, but Sasuke wasn't about to give up.

" I'm not afraid." The Uchiha said, " I'll save Naruto no matter what!"

Orochimaru chuckled.

" It's already too late Uchiha brat." He said licking his blade, " Naruto is mine."

Sasuke's grip on his sword tightened. Naruto would never be Orochimaru's. Never.

The Uchiha charged at the snake man. Orochimaru dodge it and sliced Sasuke's back. The youngest Uchiha gasped in pain and fell against a near by tree. He stood up again, his body shaking.

" Sasuke-kun if you give up, I'll let you live." Orochimaru offered.

Sasuke turned to face him, and glared.

" You know Sasuke-kun, you could be with me a Naruto too,"

" You mean like being your wife? I don't think so."

Orochimaru smiled.

" I love stubbornness." Orochimaru said charging at Sasuke.

Their blades clashed, metal on metal. The screeching sound was loud and deafening. Sasuke winced as the blades slashed against each other again.

" Not used to sword fighting?" The snake man asked applying more pressure to his sword.

Sasuke's heels dug into the ground, trying to keep his balance.

_" At this rate I'll never defeat Orochimaru."_ Sasuke thought.

Moaning caught the attention of the two warriors.

" I see Naruto is ready." Orochimaru said punching Sasuke in the stomach.

The Uchiha fell to the ground, with a hard 'thud'. Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's ankle. The scary snake man fell down as well. They began to punch each other and roll around, trying to get up and get to the little blond first. Sasuke got up and ran towards the tree Naruto was sitting in. Orochimaru spit out his tongue and caught Sasuke leg. For the third time today Sasuke was going to hit the ground. Unfortunately, as soon as Sasuke began to fall Naruto got out of the tree. Their lips met.

" NO!" Orochimaru yelled.

Their lips parted. Naruto snapped out of a daze.

" Sasuke?" He asked, slightly confused about what was happening.

Sasuke hugged his confused blonde.

" Naruto I was so worried I would lose you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's cheek.

Orochimaru started to clap.

" Well done, Uchiha-kun." Orochimaru said, " Unfortunately for you, your victory will be short lived."

The evil snake man pulled out his sword again. He ran at the young Uchiha. Sasuke pushed Naruto off to the side, to make sure he didn't get hurt. Sasuke got a firm grip on his sword. He charged at Orochimaru. Both blades were swung. The two of them stood there for a minute. Sasuke fell his knees and he bit his lip in pain, his arm had been cut. Orochimaru laughed, but then he coughed blood.

" Looks like I was wrong, Sasuke-kun." The snake man said, " Your victory will be long lived."

Orochimaru fell to the ground, his chest had a giant, deep, cut on it.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke.

" Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked getting on his knees to be eye level with his lover.

The Uchiha looked up into the concerned eyes of his blond.

" I'm fine," Sasuke said, " He nicked my arm."

Naruto hugged his Uchiha.

" I love you Sasuke." Naruto said.

" I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 months later**.

" Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded...uh wife?" The confused preacher asked.

" I do." Sasuke responded.

" Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded...husband?" The still confused preacher asked.

" I do." Naruto replied.

" By the power invested in me, by the power of the Uchiha clan, I pronounce you husband and wife...I think." The preacher assumed, " You may kiss the bride?"

Naruto and Sasuke kissed. Everyone was cheering and crying.

_" Good work otouto."_ Itachi thought, looking up at his smiling brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Honeymoon.**

Sasuke was on top of Naruto. The wedding reception were over and now it was time to do what every newly wed couple does. Have honeymoon sex.

Naruto was groaning as Sasuke kissing his neck.

" Naruto, I love you." The Uchiha said, nibbling on Naruto's ear.

The blond replied with a shudder of pleasure.

" Sasuke..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt. The Uchiha played with the blonde's nipples. Naruto gasped in pleasure. Sasuke licked and sucked on the little nubs. Naruto wrapped his hand in Sasuke's soft hair. The Uchiha smirked. He began to kiss down the little blonde's chest to his naval, leave a few love bites in his path. Sasuke licked Naruto's stomach, earning a loud moan of pleasure from his blonde.

" Sasuke please." Naruto begged.

Sasuke stopped and looked at his blonde. His blonde locks were messed up, the beautiful blue in his eyes were glazed over with lust, his lips were parted, and he was beginning to pant. All and all the blonde was a very appealing sight.

" Please what Naruto." Sasuke asked seductively.

The blonde began to blush adorably.

" Don't just tease me." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and removed his own shirt, and pants. This made Naruto blush even more.

" Your turn," Sasuke said removing what was remaining of Naruto's clothes.

The blonde was now naked and flushed completely red. This made Sasuke smirk larger. He got on his knees in front of the blonde. The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's erection and gave it a sweet lick. Naruto gasped in utter pleasure. Sasuke loving Naruto's sexy reaction, repeated the motion only he licked from tip to base. The blonde moaned loudly.

" Please Sasuke again!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke didn't completely comply with Naruto's request. Instead of licking, he began to suck. The blonde felt like he was going to explode. He threw his head back and moaned as Sasuke began to deep throat him.

" Sasu...ahhh!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke licked Naruto's throbbing erection again. The blonde came inside Sasuke mouth. The Uchiha licked up his prize. Naruto was panting harshly. The Uchiha stuck three fingers into his blonde's mouth.

" Suck." He commanded.

Naruto began to suck and lick the fingers provocatively. Sasuke felt a horrible throb in his erection. He needed badly. Sasuke pulled the fingers out of Naruto's mouth. The blonde whimpered at the loss. Sasuke began to tease the blonde's entrance with his wet finger. Naruto gasped when the finger was slid in.

" Uhhh..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke slid the second finger inside and began to scissor his tight heat. The blonde gasped and gripped the sheets of the bed. Then the final finger was added. Sasuke thrusted them in and out. The blonde let out a sharp cry of pleasure when a certain bundle of nerves was hit, head on.

" SASUKE PLEASE! AGAIN!" Naruto cried out.

The Uchiha pulled out his fingers and positioned himself to enter.

" Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke slid in all the way and stopped, he waited for Naruto to adjust to the size. When the blonde shifted to get a better feel Sasuke knew he was ready for more. The Uchiha thrust into him. He began to pick up the pace when Naruto began to moan and groan again. Sasuke hit the blonde's prostate hard. Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke hit the same place again, making the blonde's vision go white. After a few more rough hard thrusts Sasuke came into his blonde. The Uchiha pulled out as soon as his orgasm had lost its full effect.

Naruto snuggled closed to his Uchiha.

" Hmm, I guess that potion that Orochimaru did work." Sasuke said.

" No, it didn't." Naruto said.

" How can you tell?" Sasuke asked.

" Because you can't love someone more than you already did." The blonde explained.

The Uchiha kissed his blonde.

" Your so cheesy." Sasuke said pulling the blonde closer.

" I know." Naruto said falling asleep in Sasuke's arms.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ITS OVER!!! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THE RESULTS!!! MY FIRST LONGER THAN A TWO CHAPTER FANFIC.**

**Naruto: I'm proud of you Hitoko-sama.  
Me: Oi Naruto, how you have reacted if you ended up with Oro-chan?  
Naruto: I'm not sure but, I was really hoping you wouldn't do that.  
Me: That would be gross...This was Hitoko-Sama  
Naruto: Hitoko-sama is too overwelmed with emotion to thank you for reading.  
Me: Am not you just beat me there!!!**


	6. hey i has a question

Ok so I was reading over this and i was like..." Man I kinda wish I did this now..." but then i realized that i could just make an edited copy of it....

so who would be happy if i redid this fic and made it even better?


End file.
